


teardrops // raindrops

by rollchan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, I will go down with this ship., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollchan/pseuds/rollchan
Summary: it’s not your fault. at least, i don’t think it is.
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. despair on a rainy day

Ryoma clutched onto his umbrella handle, staring off into the void.

The void just so happened to be the school’s garden. On a solemn, rainy night.

Clouds flooded the sky in such a quantity that the moon wasn’t visible. 

That made Kaito somewhat angry. Not like Ryoma cared all-too much about the purple haired astronaut, anyway.

The rain might’ve been more important at the moment. That calmed Ryoma down from the usual chaos at the academy. 

pitter-patter-pitter-patter-pitter-patter-

. . .

Ryoma was knocked out of his reverie to the feeling of wind blowing on him. Followed by raindrops. 

Ryoma really didn’t mind being rained on. 

What he minded was the fact that it shoved him back to reality.

Back to thinking about him.

Ryoma walked here to get his mind off things. Mainly the green-haired boy. No matter how hard he tried, the tennis player just couldn’t get his thoughts off him.

Someone was important to him, and Ryoma did not want to admit it. 

He’d never like him back, anyway.

… 

An introduction might be warranted for whoever they are, don’t you think?

Gonta Gokuhara. The Ultimate Entomologist. 

Even the name made butterflies flutter in Ryoma’s stomach, blush spreading across his face. He hadn’t felt like that in years.

In all fairness, he hadn’t felt much of anything in years.

He didn’t know what came over him whenever he was around Gonta. But something just made him flustered whenever he was around the bug-loving boy. 

Ryoma found himself getting nervous at the smallest things about Gonta. He normally studied some of the little details about his classmates, for the fun of it.

The way Kiibo blushed whenever Shuichi would hug him as a greeting, the neon-set heartbeat lighting on his collar speeding up. 

The way that Kokichi scratched the back of his neck as he grabbed Korekiyo’s arm, smiling brightly as he greeted the annoyed anthropologist, just the same as every morning.

And how he’d drag him off to another meeting with Miu, the two hand in hand even if Korekiyo seemed irritated, quipping on whatever had been happening at the academy as of late.

But he felt himself get embarrassed when studying whatever Gonta was doing. 

The kind that made Tsumugi tap his face, whispering a remark to Ryoma asking if he was alright while Ryoma rolled his candy cigarette in between his teeth, not bothering to answer.

Crushing on someone, per say, was never Ryoma’s cup of tea. He knew when his classmates did it, of course. 

The way Kiibo got embarrassed even at the sight of Shuichi, and the way Angie would slip in a whisper about Tsumugi in her prayers to Atua.

The way that Maki would stomp out of the room, blushing madly if Kaito ever kissed her, the way Miu got soft under Kaede even if she was being her normal, lewd self.

He just hadn’t assumed he’d find himself doing it. 

Not anytime after what happened…

… 

Ryoma was knocked back into reality again when he felt someone tapping on his shoulder. This time it wasn’t the rain. 

The shorter male turned around to be greeted by, no surprise, someone much taller than him. Ryoma hated being short, he got mistaken for a child a lot. Maybe his voice made up for it.

The well-dressed figure kneeled down to Ryoma, it was none other than Kirumi Tojo. Someone Ryoma had utmost respect for. 

He considered Kirumi a friend, as she was one of the only academy members that didn’t find Ryoma creepy or antisocial.

Along with Gonta and Shuichi. He respected them as well, more-so Gonta.

‘ Hoshi - Kun. Isn’t it past Monokuma’s curfew? You should really be in your dorm at this hour. ’

Kirumi wasn’t wrong, per say. It was about two in the morning, typical for a January night. Rainy, cloudy, dark. Ryoma liked it that way. 

‘ I know. ’

Kirumi sighed, she really didn’t like when Ryoma didn’t take care of himself like this. But she supposed she couldn’t do much about it. 

‘ Very well, I suppose. ’

Kirumi turned away from Ryoma, who found himself being tired at the moment. To be fair, he hadn’t slept in days.

As per usual, he didn’t think he deserved it.

He leaned onto the bench he often sat on, to stare off into the void. Nothing, as usual. 

Ryoma found himself closing his eyes, later passing out on the garden-side bench.


	2. a blood-stained butterfly

Ryoma woke up to the soft feeling of being in somebody’s arms. That’s strange, he didn’t fall asleep next to anyone.

He rubbed his eyes, blinking slightly as his irises attempting to get used to sunlight glaring into his eyes.

Ryoma shifted around a bit, catching the attention of whoever was cuddling him. 

‘ Oh, Hoshi - Kun! 

Gonta is sorry if he startled you. Gonta just wanted to make sure Ryoma was okay. ’

Ryoma could only dream of hearing those words, as much as he would hate to admit it. 

‘ Oh . . . 

Good morning then, Gokuhara - Kun. ’

Ryoma blushed, feeling Gonta cuddling him made butterflies start to flutter in his stomach. 

Like Gonta’s bug collection somehow made their way into the shorter, causing his face to tint red and heat up like he hadn’t felt in so, so long.

Gonta noticed the shade longing in Ryoma’s eyes. He caressed the smaller boy’s cheek, his hand nearly being as big as Ryoma’s cheek in the first place. 

‘ Is Hoshi - Kun okay? ’

Ryoma quietly cursed to himself. He’d gotten so lost in Gonta’s eyes that he hadn’t realized there was red dusting his cheeks.

‘ Ah, um…

I’m alright. Don’t worry about it. ’

Ryoma shook his head quietly. He was a mess for Gonta, and he knew it full well.

So much as the way Gonta said his own name as he rambled about bugs made Ryoma turn inside out.

‘ Are you sure…? ’

‘ I’m sure. ’

Ryoma really wasn’t sure. Not in the slightest.

Gonta let go of his tight hold on Ryoma, putting him onto the bench next to the bug boy. 

He shuddered lightly at the feeling of cold air blowing on him, now that he wasn’t snuggling against Gonta, the light blush on his face starting to die down.

Gonta stood up, regaining his balance for a couple seconds before kneeling back down to the shorter boy.

‘ Would Hoshi - Kun like to go to the cafeteria with Gonta? Kirumi made breakfast for everyone! ’

Ryoma nodded, silently. 

‘ Sure. ’ 

He shifted himself off of the bench he was sitting on, running after Gonta who was already booking it to the lunchroom.

When the two got there, Kirumi was laying out plates on the table. She had made pancakes, under a request due to the cold weather. She looked up to notice the two, considering not many others were awake at the time.

‘ Hello, Hoshi - Kun and Gokuhara - Kun. Good morning to you both. ’

‘ Hello Tojo - San! ’

Ryoma just waved. He was never too enthusiastic to go to breakfast, having to interact with everyone else wasn’t his cup of tea.

But, he couldn’t be too hypocritical. Nobody really wanted to talk to him either.

Ryoma’s thoughts were cut off by everyone else piling into the lunchroom. Angie’s eyes lit up, she absolutely loved pancakes.

Everyone ate their breakfast, but Ryoma finished first, quietly shoving himself out of the room and off into the rest of the school. 

Ryoma checked the digital clock on the wall.

Saturday, 10:00 AM.

Well, today most certainly was not going to progress any quicker. 

Ryoma just decided to walk back to his research lab.

Meanwhile… 

Gonta dashed out the room, nobody questioning it. He was laid back, sometimes in a hurry for things, but it wasn’t really out of the ordinary.

He rushed to his usual spot. Right near the bench Ryoma normally sat on at night. He kneeled down in the rows of flowers or bushes, just admiring the small things about them.

The butterfly that just landed on the flower, per say.

It was a monarch butterfly. Wings spread open, bright orange. Fluttering onto a violet flower, taking its nectar like a morning snack.

Gonta held out his finger, the butterfly gliding onto it. 

Gonta giggled quietly, to not scare the butterfly off. Bugs were usually nice to him like that, and he was nice to bugs.

Gonta’s excitement quickly turned to nervousness as he heard footsteps from behind him. 

‘ Well, well, well.

If it isn't our resident dumbass. ’

Gonta was knocked out of his daydream to the feeling of a hard kick in the back. The bug boy turned around, cradling the butterfly in his hands, as to not hurt it.

‘ What do you want…? ’

Gonta looked down to see none other than the most infamous, most troublemaking despair-filled group in the school.

More likely, referred to as the KMK.

Kokichi, Miu, and Korekiyo.

Kokichi put his hand on his hips. Miu rolled her eyes at how he was posing like a movie villain, but Kokichi’s stare petrified Gonta.

This wasn’t his first encounter with the KMK.

They’ve never ended well.

The taller male argued with Kokichi for half an hour, Kokichi’s insults made Gonta feel like his throat was tearing from the inside. But he’d just exhale, ignoring it. 

Kokichi would call him weak if he looked like he was going to give up.

Out of the blue, Korekiyo shoved Kokichi aside, Miu scooping the grape boy up in her arms as she tried to understand what Korekiyo was doing.

‘ Let me take it from here, I’ll show you how it’s done. ’

Korekiyo nearly snapped Gonta’s glasses apart, tossing them aside like nothing.

He grabbed Gonta by the tie, slamming him onto the brick wall behind them. Gonta opened his hands as fast as he could, the butterfly peacefully fluttering away. 

Korekiyo shoved Gonta’s head onto the grass, grinding his shoe into Gonta’s chest to keep him held down.

‘ Backup. ’

Miu ran over, being the first to start violently kicking Gonta, giggling like she’d gone crazy. Kokichi sprinted after her, making an angry face that he didn’t get to strike first. 

Korekiyo was acting as the punching bag holder, keeping Gonta from getting out as the other two beat him up to all hell. Gonta shut his eyes tightly. 

Maybe if he couldn’t see the KMK beating him up, he wouldn’t acknowledge it. 

After two minutes or so of that, everything just went quiet.

Gonta wasn’t sure if he’d been knocked unconscious or if they’d stopped. He could only pray that they stopped. 

His ears perked up when he heard the distant sound of laughter.

Gonta’s eyes fluttered open, looking around hastily. 

They’d left.

Gonta sighed in relief, looking up at a nearby flower. 

The purple butterfly spread its wings, soared around Gonta, and took off.

‘ B-bye bye, butterfly… ’

The green-haired boy looked down at himself. 

His arms were bruised and his legs were covered in shallow cuts. 

The cold air blowing into his scrapes only made it sting more, he felt like he was going to set on fire. 

Gonta got up, taking a couple seconds to balance himself. He waddled over to where his glasses had been and picked them up.

One of the lenses was shattered. But the other one was intact…

Gonta put them back on and headed for his room.


	3. midnight sunlight

Gonta put bandages over most of the cuts he’d gotten, rubbing anti-infectant on some. He picked up his spare pair of glasses, putting them on as he shoved medical tape around the bruises on his arms. 

Gonta looked around.

Nobody.

Only then did he feel safe to let his feelings out. He shoved his face into his pillow and started to cry.

This’d happened before, sure.

But it’d never stung this badly before…

… 

Gonta was startled by a knock at his door.

‘ Who i-is it? ’

‘ Me. ’

The voice coming through the other side of the door was none other than Ryoma Hoshi.

Gonta’s romantic feelings for the tennis player were strong, he didn’t get flustered easily but Ryoma changed that. Somehow.

Gonta, in a mild panic, pulled down his pants and sleeves to cover all the blood-stained bandages lining his arms. He walked to the door, letting a shaky exhale out as he opened it. 

He looked down at Ryoma, the smaller male taking a couple seconds to stare into the distance before looking up at the taller.

‘ I found some broken glass and a red glasses rim in the yard. 

Would you . . . know anything about that? ’

‘ Oh, um . . . ’

Gonta had to make up a lie, and he’d have to do it in record timing. 

‘ I just tripped and broke my glasses on the sidewalk . . . ’

Ryoma titled his head to the side, his eyes shifting around slightly. 

Gonta was trying to smother the thought, but Ryoma tilting his head like that was so cute . . .

‘ You sure, Gokuhara - Kun? ’

‘ I-I’m sure. ’

Gonta kneeled down, scooping the smaller boy up in his arms and shutting the door rather aggressively. 

Ryoma didn’t care all too much, he knew the taller one could have anger-issues sometimes. Same with himself.

The bug-loving boy bridal carried Ryoma over to his bed, flipping the pillow over to make sure Ryoma didn’t see the stains from where Gonta was sobbing. 

‘ Sorry. 

Gonta was just . . . I-in a bad mood. ’ 

‘ I don’t mind it. ’

Gonta nuzzled his face onto Ryoma’s, the room was darkened as if it were evening-time. 

Gonta had barely gotten sleep the night before, so he found himself tired as he snuggled against Ryoma. 

Ryoma caressed Gonta’s cheek a little, knocking him back into reality. 

‘ You awake . . . ? ’

‘ Yeah. ’

Ryoma hugged Gonta, pushing himself off the bed. He took Gonta by the hand, his face madly going red when he did that.

Gonta sat up as Ryoma buried his face in his hands. 

‘ Aww, Hoshi - Kun is so cute when he does that! ’

‘ R - really? ’

Ryoma nearly never stuttered, but the look of Gonta’s pure red eyes through his glasses made him feel a little bit helpless. He couldn’t lie.

Ryoma giggled, his face flushing with red as he nuzzled his hands off his face.

The two talked for a while, touching on random things that were happening at the academy as of late.

Both were truly just happy to be near the other one.

They both made it to that one bench, Gonta’s daytime hangout spot and Ryoma’s night time hangout spot. 

They both sat down next to each other, Gonta running his hand through Ryoma’s hair as the sun slowly set.

They’d both stay like that for a moment, staring off into the distance mindlessly. 

Until Gonta felt Ryoma fall onto him. He looked down at Ryoma, only to notice he’d fallen asleep hugging Gonta’s arm.

The sun was already down, so Gonta picked Ryoma up, and then princess carried him back to his dorm. He laid Ryoma down in his bed, threw the covers over him and left, locking the door behind him.

Gonta ran to the school’s boy’s bathroom, stringing off some of his bandages. There were still noticeable cuts, but Gonta wore long sleeves. Nothing was bleeding, so he should’ve been fine.

Gonta went over to Ryoma’s usual spot, but he wasn’t there. For obvious reasons.

Gonta sat down on the bench, mindlessly watching a grasshopper soar across the ground. It was the most interesting thing there, considering Gonta was the only one outside.

Or so he thought.

Gonta nearly started crying out of shock when he heard footsteps behind him again.

Loud footsteps. 

The bench nearly flipped over, and as Gonta regained his balance he was greeted by none other than the KMK. 

‘ Up for round two? ’

Gonta was certainly anything but ready for a round two. His bruises he got from Korekiyo slamming him onto the wall still burned like the 8th circle of hell.

But Gonta didn’t want to seem . . .

. . . 

Weak.

Kokichi, being himself, took the first hit, nearly getting a nosebleed from Gonta punching him. But he didn’t care, calling Miu for backup.

Miu slammed him against that same brick wall.

It should've been the same feeling.

But it felt so, so much worse.

Gonta nearly growled like a dog, trying to wrangle Miu off of him.

‘ Oh look, he’s turning into a dog. ’

‘ Miu, chill. Even a dog has more worth than him, he’d never make a good dog anyway. ’

Miu giggled uncontrollably at that, being knocked out of the way by Kokichi and Korekiyo.

Gonta started to feel tears run down his cheeks as Korekiyo held him to the wall and Kokichi thrashed Gonta around, hitting at the cuts that were already burning just to inflict pain.

‘ What, am I gonna need to call your mom? ’

‘ Kokichi, watch it. ’

‘ Remember, he got lost in a forest. His parents didn’t even come looking for him, too! ’

‘ No surprise there. ’

Gonta just started to sob more, he hated his backstory being brung up.

After a while, what had to have been ten minutes, Korekiyo dragged Kokichi off of Gonta.

‘ Enough. ’

Kokichi pouted like a sad child who didn’t get his way. ‘ Fine. ‘

Miu was already gone, illusively. Korekiyo dragged Kokichi off, leaving Gonta there to wonder why he ever walked outside. 

He felt like he was about to spontaneously explode, or set on fire, or maybe he’d just pass out. 

. . .

Well he couldn’t just sit there.

Gonta walked back to the boy’s bathroom, grabbing tissues and wiping away his tears.

He also put some cold tap water around his wound, shuddering at the stinging that caused.

He threw some bandages and medical tape onto some of the cuts, not bothering to bandage others.

He then just quietly walked back to that bench. 

Everyone else is gone, that was just leaving Gonta to sit there. 

He checked the time.

Midnight.

. . .


	4. i'm sorry, i'm sorry

. . .

Gonta shivered when he heard footsteps.

But they weren’t from Kokichi.

They were quieter. 

. . . 

Gonta snapped out of it when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

‘ Gokuhara - Kun? ’ 

Gonta’s eyes widened slightly. 

That voice belonged to Ryoma.

‘ What are you doing up . . . ? ‘

‘ Erm - Nothing. ’

Ryoma put his hands on the side of the bench, pulling himself up as if it were a gymnastics bar. 

He flipped himself over onto the bench, and snuggled himself against Gonta’s chest.

‘ Gonta was just - uh - admiring the flowers. ’

Ryoma knew from the tone of Gonta’s voice, it was clearer than the moonlight shining on them.

That was a lie.

Ryoma looked down at the bench’s seat, noticing the cuts and bandages strung onto Gonta’s legs. 

‘ That’s a lie. ’

Ryoma kneeled down on Gonta’s lap, wrapping his hands around Gonta’s arms for support.

Ryoma’s piercing grey eyes made Gonta feel like he had to confess what happened. 

But then he remembered . . .

What Kokichi told him, months back . . .

‘ Don’t tell a soul. Or . . . ’

He had made a motion with his finger, dragging his nail against Gonta’s neck.

‘ What did they do to you. ’

Ryoma seemed more resolute than he ever had with Gonta before, it actually made him a small bit worried. 

Gonta could barely choke out a response as tears started to pour down his cheeks again.

‘ G-gonta can’t tell y-you . . . they’ll kill m-me. ’

Ryoma somehow understood.

He knew exactly who they were.

‘ Not if I get to them first. ’ 

Gonta shifted back a little, the seriousness of Ryoma’s tone made Gonta apprehensive. 

‘ B-but . . . ’

‘ Gonta. ’

Ryoma shifted himself a bit, staring into Gonta’s eyes.

‘ Tell me. ’

Ryoma wiped away one of the tears running down Gonta’s face as he nuzzled himself onto Gonta.

‘ F-fine!

T-they bully Gonta - e-e-everyday . . . a-and they hurt Gonta . . . ’

The air between them seemed to nearly stop. They were both silent.

‘ B-but Gonta can deal with it! 

D-don’t worry about G-Gonta! ’

Ryoma stared at Gonta, and Gonta stared back at him. They both stayed like that for a minute, but it felt like hours.

Ryoma let out a shaky breath.

Gonta started to feel pain in his chest, thinking he’d concerned Ryoma.

Was he . . .

. . .

Really this concerned about Ryoma?

Ryoma inhaled sharply, trying to regain himself.

Gonta felt Ryoma’s knees push into his legs as he leaned up to Gonta.

. . .

The air between them was quiet for a couple seconds.

. . .

Ryoma grabbed Gonta by the tie, shoving himself onto Gonta and pulling him into a kiss.

Gonta gasped a little. He’d never been kissed before.

He couldn’t tell why, but he was happy about Ryoma kissing him.

So he kissed Ryoma back.

Ryoma pulled away from Gonta, looking to the side as blush spread across his cheeks.

Gonta put his hand on Ryoma’s cheek.

It felt . . . warm.

‘ I apologize. ’

‘ N-no! It’s okay!- ’

Gonta looked to the side, nervousness nearly overtaking him.

He had no idea what to do.

So he just pulled Ryoma into another kiss.

The two stayed like that for a few beats, before Gonta pulled away from him.

‘ Gonta, you know people do this to be . . .

I-i-inTIMAte? ’

His voice cracked from the pain in his throat.

‘ Gonta knows.’

‘ Um . . .’

Ryoma didn’t know how to respond.

He didn’t think . . .

. . .

Gonta actually loved him back.

‘ I love you… ’

‘ Gonta l-loves you too. ’

Ryoma felt his heartbeat speed up from how warm his face was getting.

‘ Wait - You actually like me back? ’

Gonta nodded quietly. 

Gonta pulled Ryoma into a hug, snuggling him against the bench.

He gave Ryoma some headpats, running his hand through Ryoma’s hair. Ryoma leaned onto Gonta’s chest, feeling himself start to get tired again. 

Ryoma gave Gonta a kiss on the cheek, before noticing Gonta had already fallen asleep with his arms wrapped around Ryoma.

Ryoma smiled, looking to the side and blushing.

‘ Goodnight. ’

Even though Gonta was asleep, he pulled Ryoma closer to him.

Ryoma settled his hands on Gonta’s chest, chuckling and falling asleep himself.

[ 16 Pages - 3643 Words - 20677 Characters - 17013 Words W/O Spaces ]


End file.
